


La foto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli ultimi spasmi di un matrimonio in crisi.Prompt: 49. "Baciarmi è stato il tuo unico sbaglio."
Series: Le tragedie della vita [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040514





	La foto

La foto

Il movimento del treno ed il suo rumore ritmico inducevano a perdersi nei propri pensieri.

Questo vale anche per me, nel mio scompartimento.

Siamo in viaggio verso Londra anche se abitiamo in Italia e abbiamo lontane origini francesi.

Edmond ha lo sguardo perso lontano, non fa altro che guardare fuori dal finestrino e da quando siamo partiti non ha spiccicato parola.

Ormai non ci parliamo molto, tranne quando è assolutamente necessario.

Il nostro matrimonio è in crisi già da un po’. L’amore è venuto meno, anche se diamo la colpa di tutto questo alle nostre carriere, allo stress continuo.

Rimaniamo insieme solo per Matt. Anche se ha già tredici anni, ci comportiamo come se fosse ancora un bambino. Forse è una scusa per nascondere che non prendiamo alcuna decisione per non cambiare la nostra vita fatta di abitudini.

Prendo una boccata dalla mia sigaretta.

Edmond me la sfila dalle mani e la spegne, guardandomi truce. Ho iniziato ad avere questo vizio quando il nostro matrimonio è entrato in crisi, ma è diventato solo un altro motivo di scontro.

Non litighiamo praticamente mai, se non con lo sguardo. Anche urlarci contro sarebbe un modo di comunicare e noi non riusciamo ad averne nessuno.

Ci limitiamo ad eterni silenzi.

Matt è al campo estivo, non c’è neanche lui a riempirli.

Questa è la prima estate, da tanto tempo, che passiamo insieme. Abbiamo deciderci di prenderci un paio di settimane solo per noi, nella speranza di riallacciare i rapporti.

“Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti?” mi domanda all’improvviso.

Probabilmente la sua mente ha seguito un percorso ben preciso, andando tappa per tappa, ma comprenderlo dall’arrivo senza sapere il viaggio è parecchio complesso.

“Sì”. Mi limito a rispondere con semplicità. Per una volta che prende un discorso, potrei almeno continuarlo, ma per me è difficile quanto per lui. Giocherellò con la mia collana di perle, passando le dita sulle sferette candide, sentendole lisce sotto le dita.

Il treno supera altre due stazioni secondarie perché lui prosegua, rompendo nuovamente il silenzio: “Eravamo due studenti universitari fuori sede. Andavamo in due università diverse ed eravamo ai tavolini di un bar all’aperto, in una grande piazza”.

Rammento tutto perfettamente.

“Eravamo giovani, ed impulsivi. Mi ricordo che mi baciasti quella notte stessa”.

Lo sguardo di Edmond s’indurisce.

“Ho sbagliato a chiederti di rivederci il giorno dopo” sentenzia. Lui è sempre stato un tipo deciso, radicale.

Ha rivalutato la nostra relazione dall’inizio e si è limitato a bocciarla.

Apro il mio portafoglio ed estraggo la foto del nostro matrimonio. Ormai questa miniatura è ingiallita e rovinata, non come quella che c’è a casa. L’originale se ne sta in bella mostra nel nostro salotto, ritraendo un momento che non tornerà.

“Baciarmi è stato il tuo unico sbaglio”. Sono sempre stata decisa quanto lui.

Edmond annuisce.

La conversazione muore, come ha fatto definitivamente il nostro matrimonio.

Questo viaggio ha abortito la sua missione prima ancora di cominciare. Saremo due educati estranei e, al ritorno, probabilmente inizieremo a pensare al divorzio.


End file.
